El amor supera la muerte
by angekila
Summary: tras el accidente de Anna , Yoh solo quiere su perdón , y hará todo para conseguirlo... mal summary , pero pasen y lean y cualquier comentario sera bien recibido


Hola, como han estado esta historia la tenía hace bastantico pero me daba pereza pasarla a mi compu :D. Espero les guste.

Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Yoh, no podía creer lo que oía, atravesaba los pasillos del hospital con gran prisa, nunca creyó en Dios pero en estos momentos solo rezaba para que no fuera cierto.

Empujó médicos y puertas, hasta que llegó a la habitación, donde Anna se suponía que debía estar. Entró con fuerza, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos fuera de órbita. Las enfermeras y médicos le exigían que saliera de la habitación pero él se rehusaba, solo pensaba en estar con Anna.

Los médicos dejaron de insistir al ver la insistencia de Yoh, por la mente del Asakura pasaban tantas imágenes y recuerdos, solo pensaba en pedirle perdón, en decirle lo mucho que le amaba, vivir lo que le quedara de vida a su lado, y quería darle el anillo que le había comprado días atrás.

Los médicos se retiraron de la habitación y uno de ellos amigo de toda la vida de ambos le susurró a Yoh muy cerca de su oído, -no desperdicies el poco tiempo que le queda con preguntas tontas, pues como médico le doy 5 minutos y eso ya es mucho , solo la salvará un milagro y sabes bien que no creo en Dios- Yoh, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y volteó a donde estaba Fausto pero solo se encontró con su mirada sombría y triste lo que le confirme que era muy enserio lo que le decía, Fausto y los demás salieron de la habitación pues tal vez Yoh hacía el milagro.

Yoh dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba la cama, y allí estaba totalmente demacrada.

Anna estaba conectada a un montón de aparatos, y conectó su mirada con la de él, hizo todo lo posible para mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa solo para calmarlo pero sus músculos no respondían, estaba segura de algo la muerte la visitaría y no tardaría en asomarse.

Yoh no pudo evitar y mucho menos ocultar sus lágrimas.

Anna estaba destrozada y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, se acercó a la cama donde estaba descansando, se arrodilló, y tomó suavemente su mano.

Anna volteó a mirarlo y con su voz algo débil le rompió el silencio.

-Yoh… -

-Shh, no digas nada, no deber gastar energías hablando- le dijo cálidamente colocando un dedo en sus labios, - no debes hablar-.

Yoh solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos esas perlas negras que miró tantas veces y nunca se cansó de hacerlo y que ahora no tenían su brillo, escuchaba su corta y acelerada respiración era claro que también se le dificultaba respirar, la mano que estaba sobre sus labios la retiró suavemente y se dispuso a acariciar sus rubios cabellos y seguía mirando sus ojos esos ojos que lo hechizaron desde la primera vez que la vio, esos ojos que solo lo miraban a él , esos hermosos ojos que a pesar de que estaban opacos seguían demostrándole su amor puro y sincero.

-Perdóname- susurró Yoh, tratando de ocultar sus gemidos de dolor para no asustarla

-Ya es muy tarde para pedir perdón, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo pausadamente y sin prisa como si tuviera mucho tiempo.

Yoh fingió no escuchar ese comentario y siguió con su arrepentimiento.

-Perdóname, por no estar contigo por dudar y desconfiar de ti.

-Eso ya no es importante Asakura pronto moriré- dijo con la voz calmada y esta vez sí se pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoh no supo cómo reaccionar no supo qué hacer ni que decirle, simplemente opto por bajar su mirada solo pensaba en querer gritarle y decirle que eso no era cierto que ella sobreviviría que estaría con ella que esto era solo un tropiezo y que juntos lo afrontarían, que todas las mañanas se levantaría con una sonrisa en su rostro pues él se encargaría de hacerla muy feliz, pero lo que decía era muy cierto, Anna moriría.

Anna vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yoh, y de sus opacos ojos salieron dos intrusas lágrimas, y ahora era ella la que con su mano libre, limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Yoh, lo tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Y Ahora era ella la que se perdía en sus ojos cafés que tantas veces la tranquilizaron y le inspiraban un amor enorme, con su pulgar retiro el resto de las lágrimas y sintió una punzada en su pecho , la sintió habían venido por ella pues ya había cumplido su voluntad ver a Yoh antes de morir.

-Te amo- le dijo a Yoh lo más claro que podía –Siempre te amaré Yoh.

Yoh no se esperaba eso pues algo dentro si presentía que esas serian las últimas palabras que Anna le diría cosa que le asustó demasiado.

-Yo también te amo Anna y ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos.

Yoh se acercó lentamente para juntar sus labios con los de Anna. Fue un momento mágico donde el beso fue cálido y dulce y lo hicieron sin prisa, donde quedó demostrado que su amor superaría hasta las barreras de la muerte.

Yoh se separó lentamente para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle e inspirarle algo de confianza pero algo lo detuvo pues la mano que en ningún momento soltó la de Anna perdió su fuerza y las maquinas a las que estaba conectadas le anunciaron su inevitable muerte ; Yoh la llamó pero fue inútil y se desesperó.

Fausto y sus enfermeras entraron por el alboroto dentro de la habitación y vieron a un Yoh desesperado abrazado a Anna y diciendo un montón de cosas incoherentes, las enfermeras apartaron a Yoh de la cama mientras Fausto trataba de reanimarla aunque sabía que era imposible, ante los ojos de un Yoh que no le importaba mostrar sus lágrimas y que aun luchaba por zafarse de las enfermeras pero a pesar de ser fuerte la enfermeras lo sostenían fácilmente.

Fausto la desconectó de las máquinas y las apagó y cubría con la manta blanca a Anna mientras pronunciaba –Hora del deceso 3:37 de la tarde- y una lagrima se resbalaba de su mejilla pues tampoco quería que Anna muriera pues el cariño que le tenía era inmenso.

Yoh dejó de insistir y cayó fuertemente sobre sus rodillas y seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Fausto le ordenó a las enfermeras que salieran y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Yoh y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Yoh lloró en los brazos de Fausto hasta que ya no le quedaran lágrimas a se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta y se esfumo de allí no sin antes agradecerle a Fausto por todo lo que había hecho por él y por Anna, Fausto optó por dejarlo ir.

El día del entierro de Anna lloraban amargamente y culpaban a Yoh de su accidente y era obvio que el asumía su culpa pues no estaba presente y tampoco lo estuvo en su funeral y era mejor así porque sin duda Yoh saldría herido si se asomaba por allí, pero al siguiente día el titular principal del periódico local anunciaba algo que nadie se esperaba.

"El gran heredero de la fortuna Asakura una de las familias más adineradas de todo el mundo, fue encontrado muerto ayer en la tarde"

Y en el resumen de la noticia decía "solo se encontró una carta como muestra de su trágico y planeado suicidio"

Yoh en la carta dejó claro que estaba en todas sus facultades mentales para realizar semejante locura y pedía perdón a su familia y a sus amigos más cercanos y también puso que todas sus posesiones pasaran a la fundación de niños huérfanos que Anna tenia junto con Tamao su pequeña hermana.

Pero dejo algo muy claro su última voluntad, ser enterrado junto a Anna la mujer que tanto amaba y nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Los dioses habían seguido el amor puro y sincero de ambos jóvenes que ahora se encontraban varios metros bajo tierra, y también se conmovieron del acto de Yoh pues aunque sabían que debía ser enviando al infierno por acabar con su propia vida le permitieron la entrada al paraíso donde se reencontró con Anna, y allí en el paraíso rodeados de ángeles y espíritus de luz Anna y Yoh cumplieron su mayor sueño, estar juntos y ser felices hasta la eternidad.

FIN.

Se acabo, si lo sé el final es algo cursi pero no sabía cómo mas ponerlo, y como saben aun soy nueva y no sé muy bien como describir las emociones de esos 2, pero bueno lo importante es que a Uds. mis queridos lectores le haya gustado, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión y ya saben cualquier comentario es bueno para mí. Gracias


End file.
